Anything for You
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Juushiro wakes to find that he has somehow been freed from Mimihagi's grip. To his dismay, he finds that Shunsui has fallen into an unexplained coma and is slowly dying. Desperate to save the one he secretly loves, he enters Shunsui's crumbling world and learns the shocking truth about what his beloved has done…yaoi, mpreg…Shunsui/Ukitake, Byakuya/Toshiro, Urahara/Tetsuya
1. Out of the Darkness

**Anything for You**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **(A request by xxshunukixx…Juushiro wakes to find that he has somehow been freed from Mimihagi's grip. To his dismay, he finds that Shunsui has fallen into an unexplained coma and is slowly dying. Desperate to save the one he secretly loves, he enters Shunsui's crumbling world and learns the shocking truth about what his beloved has done…yaoi, mpreg…Shunsui/Ukitake, Byakuya/Toshiro, Urahara/Tetsuya)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Out of the Darkness**

 _Juushiro…_

The voice that called to him was one he knew and welcomed. He wasn't sure why it was able to reach him when he was positive that by now he must be dead.

 _Juushiro, I want to tell you…_

He reached and strained with his murky, groggy mind to hear more, but the voice faded out again.

"Sh-shunsui?" he whispered shakily.

Almost immediately, he heard whispers of objection and a gentle admonition to sleep.

"Please, Ukitake taichou," said a soft voice he recognized as Kuchiki Tetsuya's, "you must try to rest. You are being evacuated to Urahara Kisuke's shop. Everything will be all right."

Tetsuya made a sound of surprise as Juushiro's hand curled around his wrist.

"H-how am I still alive?" he groaned, "It doesn't h-hurt when I breathe."

"Urahara-san is not sure what has led to your recovery," Tetsuya explained, washing his face with a damp cloth, then laying comforting hands on him and working to restore his reiatsu, "We will know more when we get you to Karakura Town and give you a full examination."

"Ah, thank you, Tetsuya," Ukitake sighed wearily, squeezing the young man's hand, "Tell me, have you heard from Byakuya? Are he and that others all right?"

"Byakuya-sama sent me with you," Tetsuya answered, adjusting his blanket to cover him more thoroughly, "He is fine. The taichous and fukutaichous who went to the royal realm have returned. Some are injured and receiving healing. We will know more soon."

"Ah…Shunsui?" Juushiro inquired, his head spinning dizzily with the effort of continuing to talk.

"Rest now, Ukitake taichou," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "All will be well."

Lulled by Tetsuya's calming voice and healing reiatsu, he sank into a deep sleep that left him dreaming. He dreamt he was wandering in a large green, grassy field, under a lovely blue sky. As he walked, he saw someone ahead of him, lying calmly in the grass on his back and chewing lazily on a long blade of grass.

"Juushiro, I was wondering when you'd be along," Shunsui chuckled, smiling up at him, "Why don't you relax here for awhile with me?"

"You do know that I'm not awake, right?" Juushiro asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I know," his friend acknowledged, "Neither am I."

"You're not? Are you sleeping?" asked the white-haired taichou.

"You could say that," Shunsui agreed, patting the ground beside him, "Come on, now. Sit down with your old friend."

He felt a twinge of sadness as he joined Shunsui in the grass, taking his place next to his friend and inwardly lamenting his choice to not reveal what he was thinking.

 _I have had feelings for Shunsui for a long time, since we were young. But, I never acted on them. I never told him about them. I kept it a secret because I knew since I was very young, that eventually, my lungs would fail as Mimihagi-sama slowly devoured them. I was sure that I felt him begin to eat them away. I lost consciousness and I thought that I would never wake._

 _But, then Tetsuya told me that I was being healed._

 _I'm confused._

 _Does that mean that I'm not dying now?_

 _If only…_

"What's wrong?" Shunsui asked, smiling warmly at him.

"I'm a little confused," Juushiro admitted, "You and I both know that I have been slowly dying over the last few hundred years. You were there when Mimihagi-sama began the final devouring of my lungs. I was supposed to die."

"Well," Shunsui said, smirking, "I'm sure you'll figure things out when you go back. But, while I have you here, I um…have a confession to make."

Juushiro turned his head to look at his friend questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, "And why are you telling me now?"

Juushiro felt a little jolt inside as his longtime friend slipped a warm hand into his and laced their fingers together.

"I don't think it should wait anymore," Shunsui said, giving him a cryptic look, "You see, I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I knew that you were dying, and that you probably wouldn't want me to say it."

"You've been hiding something from me all of this time?" Juushiro mused, looking down at their joined hands, "But now you want to tell me? Does this mean that what Tetsuya told me is true? Am I really being healed?"

"Yes," Shunsui answered, rolling onto his side and looking down into Juushiro's handsome green eyes affectionately, "You are being healed. And…I feel that it is important to tell you that…"

He paused, a little flush touching his face and throat.

"It's going to sound a little weird. I know I spent a lot of years drinking and chasing women. But…all of that…Juushiro, it was just a lie."

"A lie?" the white-haired man mused, "Why would you lie to me about something like that?"

"Oh, that should be obvious," Shunsui said, shaking his head, "I needed a distraction, something to do so that I wouldn't offend you."

Juushiro tilted his head and looked at the other man questioningly.

"You were worried you would offend me? How?" he asked.

"Well, as I said, I wanted to tell you something, and I knew you didn't want to hear it. So, I drank to keep from thinking about it, and I chased women, never really intending to catch one."

"You're not making sense," Juushiro chuckled, "Are you feeling all right, my old friend?"

"I'm all right," Shunsui assured him, moving forward so that their faces were close together, "and I'm not going to hide this from you anymore."

"Hide…?"

Juushiro's words were stopped by the heavy impact of a long, passionate kiss. A hard, wondrous shiver went through him and he kissed his friend back enthusiastically.

"Shunsui, what are you doing?" he managed as their lips parted, "You never told me that you were interested in me!"

"You never said you wanted me," Shunsui explained, "I thought you might, but I knew you wouldn't tell me, not with Mimihagi hanging over us. But…you no longer have that burden."

"How?"

"Shh," Shunsui soothed him, touching his face gently, then pulling at the tie on his yukata, "Let's just, this once, be free to do what we want to."

"Is this for real?" Juushiro whispered, watching closely as Shunsui's fingers slid over his bared breast, teasing his pink nipples and exciting a fluttering moan from between his parted lips, "Am I dreaming?"

"We both are," Shunsui affirmed, "but this place we have been granted for this time together, will let us be with each other as though we were awake. And now, finally, I can tell you and I can show you what I have been holding back for all of these years!"

He claimed Juushiro's mouth more roughly, biting hungrily, devouring his flushed lips and tongue, plunging deep inside to taste him and to touch every soft and smooth surface. He explored the white-haired taichou's mouth relentlessly, while his hands caressed Juushiro's naked body, sliding slowly downward and honing in on the part of him that most desired his longtime friend's loving attentions.

"I can't believe this is finally happening?" he moaned, raising his hips and arching his back, thrusting into the hand that pleasured him.

"I called those women angels," Shunsui whispered in his ear, "but you were the only one whose beauty captured me. I never partook of any of them, because the only one I ever wanted was you!"

"I wanted you too!" Juushiro gasped feverishly, "Shunsui, I wanted you so much for all of that time, but if I'd told you and then died…I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well, the truth is out now," Shunsui laughed, sounding a little breathless as he kissed his way along a fine collarbone and slid his hand down farther to begin a slow preparation, "Will you let me give you one last gift? Let me make love to you the way I have wanted to for all of this time!"

Shunsui's fingers moved and Juushiro gasped again in reaction, pushing forward to deepen the contact.

"Oh…oh, yes! If you want this too, then please!"

Shunsui's smiling mouth lowered to his nether region, providing intense stimulation that brought him swiftly to the ends of his wits.

 _Wait, what was that he said before?_

 _A last gift?_

"Shunsui!" he panted as the other man entered him almost unbearably slowly, "what was it that you…?"

The words escaped him as Shunsui's hips moved, bringing throbs of delight to his starving loins and shivers of longing all through him. He moaned and writhed helplessly as his partner's fast, heavy thrusts fed their long unfed desires. Shunsui's tightened fingers laced together with his, holding his hands down hard as he delivered even more urgent thrusts, bringing the two to the edges of their endurance, then casting them over into gripping shudders of completion.

"Ah!" Juushiro cried, arching his back and holding on with all his strength as his lover's hot release filled and warmed him inside.

His own release spilled out, onto their sweating flesh, only to be slowly devoured as Juushiro watched with adoring eyes. Shunsui completed his efforts, then crawled up to lay his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I love you," Shunsui breathed into his ear, "Whatever happens next, don't you forget that. I'll always be with you."

"Shunsui?" Juushiro called out, "Why are you…?"

He stared in shock as his lover's body flickered with an odd light, then began to fade away.

"Shunsui!" he shouted, sitting up, "Shunsui!"

He blinked in surprise at finding himself, not in the odd place that the two had visited, but in what he knew to be one of Urahara Kisuke's guest rooms.

"Ukitake taichou!" Inoue Orihime's worried voice called out to him, "Ukitake taichou, please lie down. You are still too weak to get up."

"Shunsui! Where is he?" Juushiro panted anxiously.

The door opened and Kisuke entered the room, looking paler than usual and walking with a limp.

"Hey now," he greeted the white-haired taichou, "It's a little late to be up and causing trouble."

"I need to see Shunsui!" Juushiro exclaimed, pushing himself into a sitting position, then wincing as pain shot through his insides.

"He was fine before! He was making good progress," Orihime reported, "But, he seemed to go into some sort of strange dream state. And when he emerged from it, he woke up crying out for Kyouraku Soutaichou!"

"I just need to s-see him!" Juushiro demanded, resisting as Kisuke helped to lay him down again.

"Easy," Kisuke soothed him, carefully concealing a syringe in his hand as he positioned himself, then delivered a swift injection.

"No!" Juushiro gasped, struggling, "Don't!"

"Take it easy," Kisuke sighed, touching his face gently as Juushiro's green eyes glazed over and closed.

"Sh-shunsui," he mumbled as he dropped off to sleep.

Kisuke gave Orihime a regretful look.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to strong-arm him, but it would've really messed with him to hear about Kyouraku right now.

"I understand," Orihime said sadly, rubbing her eyes with the back of one hand.

"Were there any changes during the night?" Kisuke asked, changing the subject.

"Not during the night," the human girl explained, but something strange happened when Ukitake taichou entered that dream state."

"Oh?" Kisuke said, looking at her curiously.

"He got really restless, and he was moaning and talking to Kyouraku soutaichou like he was here. I tried to soothe him, but he wouldn't calm down. And I noticed that his reiatsu was fluctuating oddly too."

"It was?" Kisuke asked, leaning over Juushiro and examining him more closely, "Can you tell me any more about what happened during his dream?"

Orihime blushed.

"It's kind of private," she hedged.

"Well, this is for his medical treatment," Kisuke argued gently, "I need to know everything. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"Ah…" the human girl said hesitantly, "well, he shifted around a lot and he was, um…"

The young woman's blush deepened.

"He was…ahem…ah, aroused."

"I see," Kisuke answered, carefully covering his smirking mouth with a hand, "and did he climax?"

"Wh-what?" Orihime squeaked, blinking and looking down at her hands, "Um…y-yes."

"Okay, and he seemed to think he was having sex with Shunsui?"

"Eh…uh, yes, it seemed that way."

"All right, let me look him over again."

Kisuke turned his attention to Juushiro's resting body and extended a hand over him, scanning slowly from head to toe, then back up again. He frowned as he passed over the white-haired taichou's abdomen in both directions, then he mumbled something incoherent and left the room for a moment.

"Urahara-san!" Orihime exclaimed.

He was back in moments, carrying a handheld scanned that he ran several times over Juushiro's abdomen, then examined with growing interest.

"What are you doing? What's happening to him?" Orihime asked worriedly, "Urahara-san, is Ukitake taichou going to be all right?"

Kisuke let out a long breath, staring in confusion at Juushiro.

"I don't know how, but I can confirm now that whatever was attacking Juushiro's lungs for all of these years is gone," Kisuke said in an almost dazed tone, "And that's not all."

"What's happening to him?" Orihime exclaimed, "I swear, I only used my powers as I always have, and before, they would not heal him, because of the interference from whatever was attacking his lungs. But, now you say his lungs are all right and he is healing completely?"

"That's right," Kisuke confirmed, "I also noticed an odd flutter in his belly, not too far from his spirit core, and when I studied the area more closely, I found something."

"What did you find?" the young woman asked curiously.

"I found a spirit chamber," Kisuke told her, watching as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You mean, like in the breeder males? Like what you said Tetsuya-san…?"

"Yeah," Kisuke affirmed, "I can say with complete certainty that, not only has Juushiro been fully cured and healed, he's pregnant."

"He is…?" a soft male voice exclaimed from near the doorway.

Kisuke turned to see a pale-faced Tetsuya staring at Ukitake and touching his own midsection with shaky fingers. He approached the blue-eyed noble, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be all right, Tetsuya," he said reassuringly, "I know it still haunts you when you hear about that, but his situation isn't like yours was. He is going to be all right…and you're going to help me keep him that way, okay?"

"Okay," Tetsuya managed uncertainly, "but Urahara-san, who is going to tell him that Kyouraku soutaichou is dying?"


	2. Little Memories

**Chapter 2: Little Memories**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Picklez80 (You've got it!), Winterheart2000 (You are so very welcome!), Hellcat1138 (Thanks so much!), PrivateCaller (I'm happy you like it!), Willow (One thing about Kisuke, is he is the man with a plan!), xxshunukixx (I'm so glad you like the story so far. More good things are on the way.), Hisuiryuu (Ukitake is like a breath of fresh air. I'm loving writing about him.), Frea (Juushiro will have his chance to talk directly to Shunsui in a few chapters, when Kisuke comes up with a plan. Then, things will take some interesting turns!), and DefendtheUndefended (Aw, thanks! I'm very much enjoying this pairing, so I may write more of these once this one is done.) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kisuke stepped out of one of the shop's guest rooms and paused to wipe the sweat from his face. Tessai exited another room ahead of him and moved to join him. Kisuke nodded in the direction of the room he had just come from.

"How was Toshiro?" he asked, "He looked pretty ragged when he and Byakuya arrived."

"He was moderately injured in the skirmish on the way here, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I treated his injuries and Kuchiki taichou said that he would sleep on the sofa in the room and tend to Toshiro for the night, so that we can manage everyone who's here."

"Good," Kisuke sighed, "It's wall to wall people, here. Nice to have an extra hand or two."

"Tetsuya-san and Orihime-chan have both been very helpful at getting around to everyone and keeping them stable. Byakuya-san gave his cousin an order to stay and assist us for as long as we need him. He is a talented healer. You don't usually see that in one who is also a capable fighter."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "According to Byakuya, Tetsuya only really learned to fight because he kinda had to for self protection after the ones like him were freed from the illegal noble's prison, years ago."

Kisuke paused and a little flash of guilt touched his expression for a moment.

"I hadn't seen Tetsuya since he arrived at Kuchiki Manor, years ago," he commented, "He's grown into quite the healer."

"Yes," Tessai agreed, "I sent him to eat and rest. I think he's still in the kitchen if you want to check in with him before he settles in."

"Yeah, I wanted to get some, uh, feedback from him about Ukitake. Really strange, what's going on with him."

"Yes," Tessai agreed, glancing at the visiting taichou's guest room door, "It's very strange."

Kisuke let out a long breath.

"Well, I'm gonna go and have a bite. Wanna join me?"

Tessai shook his head regretfully.

"I have a few more things to do, then I may join you."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit."

He continued down the hallway, to the kitchen, where he found Tetsuya sitting at the kitchen table and devouring a large meal.

"Ah, Tetsuya," he greeted the young man, pausing to admire his pale, unblemished skin that was like Byakuya's, the more wavy, misbehaving hair and pretty sapphire eyes that he knew came from the young man's mother, "I saw that Byakuya arrived here. Did you get a chance to see him?"

"Only for a few minutes," Tetsuya answered, "We were focused mostly on Hitsugaya taichou's care. My cousin seemed very concerned over his comrade. Apparently, Toshiro-san protected Byakuya-sama from a very fierce attack by the rogue quincies on their way here."

"Yeah," Kisuke said, filling a plate and joining Tetsuya at the table, "I heard about that. There are still a lot of those desperation attacks going on. I guess with Ywach destroyed, a lot of the surviving fighters have given up on thoughts of winning and are just trying to take out as many of us as they can while they die. It's gonna be dangerous for awhile."

He paused and smiled at Tetsuya.

"But I guess you and your pretty horse don't have to worry too much. You know, I heard a rumor that the Kuchiki elders are planning to award you the golden sakura for the way you protected your clan in the war."

Tetsuya blushed.

"Oh, I only enacted the evacuation plan…" he began.

"Yeah, the one you thought up and pitched before the war?" Kisuke inquired, smirking, "And my sources tell me that you and a band of fighters stayed outside the protective barrier, fighting off quincies who came too close. Sounds to me like you deserve the reward."

Tetsuya's flush darkened.

"I was only doing what I should as Byakuya-sama's head of house security," he insisted, "For a man who has only met me once before this time, Urahara-san seems quite up to date on my actions."

Kisuke gave him a cute little smirk.

"I keep up to date on everyone who comes into my shop," he chuckled, "Don't want to end up being surprised by anything."

He dug into his food enthusiastically.

"Man, I am beat. I can't wait to lie down. I'll bet you're pretty done in too, eh?"

"Yes, we have triaged a large number of injured today."

"Tessai told me that Byakuya assigned you to stay here for awhile and help us with healing. Did he find you a room to use while you're here?"

"Actually, the injured are sleeping in most of the rooms," Tetsuya reported, "But I am comfortable sleeping in the training room near Arashi. I have a bedroll."

"I won't hear of it," Kisuke said, shaking his head firmly, "You need to eat and sleep well, if you're going to keep up with the healing we have to do. You can double up with me, if you like. I'm just going to finish up here, then I can help you get settled, all right?"

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense," Kisuke chuckled, "We're really overcrowded right now and I hear more are on the way."

"Well, it is kind of you to make room for me," Tetsuya said gratefully, "and a real bed will be much more comfortable."

"It's no trouble," Kisuke assured him as the two continued to eat.

They were quiet for several minutes as they focused on the delicious and restorative food in front of them. Kisuke stole several glances at Tetsuya as they ate.

"You know," the shopkeeper said finally, "I uh, never got the chance to talk to you…you know, _after_ …"

Tetsuya looked up and met his eyes for a moment.

"It's all right, Urahara-san," he assured the shopkeeper, "You were only following Byakuya-sama's wishes."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "but, just so you know, I felt pretty bad, having to end your pregnancy. You were just so badly injured and malnourished."

"I know," Tetsuya said calmly, "It's all right. I don't blame you. You aren't the one who hurt me and made all of that happen."

"No," Kisuke said hesitantly, "but it was my hands that took your baby. I would understand if that…"

"I would never blame you for what happened to me," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Urahara-san saved my life. For that, I am grateful. And I did recover well, because of your intervention. I have been assured, that, if I ever have a husband and wish to have children, I should be able to have them."

Kisuke gave Tetsuya a charming grin.

"You mean, you haven't been snapped up in all of this time?" he teased gently, "What's wrong with those guys?"

"I am a mixed blood, living in a noble family in which many still hold very traditional views."

"You mean bigoted ones," Kisuke said disapprovingly, "A sweet, talented guy like you? You should be happily married with a house full of babies."

"I have not given up on finding happiness of that kind," Tetsuya laughed softly, "I am still young."

"Yeah, unlike some of us," Kisuke sighed dramatically, loosing a contented burp as he finished his food.

He glanced at Tetsuya's empty plate and nodded.

"You done?"

"Mmhmm," Tetsuya said, standing and picking up their plates.

He placed them in the sink, then followed Kisuke down the hallway, to the shopkeeper's bedroom. The two entered and Kisuke stepped into the dressing area, while Tetsuya removed his outer clothing, down to his dressing yukata.

"Do you prefer one side or the other?" the younger man asked.

"I'll sleep closer to the door, in case someone needs to find me fast. I get that a lot."

"Ah."

Tetsuya glanced in the direction of the dressing area, then he laid down and turned to look out the window, into the starry sky. Kisuke emerged a minute later, wearing a dark yukata and running fingers through the mop of blonde hairs on his head. He laid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Good night, Tetsuya," he said, yawning, "Sweet dreams."

"You as well, Urahara-san," Tetsuya answered.

Kisuke grinned.

"Now that we're sleeping together, you should really start calling me by my first name," he chuckled.

His smile widened as he sensed he had flustered his lovely companion.

"Good night, Kisuke."

 _He's cute._

 _I wonder if Byakuya would kill me if I asked to go out with him._

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya leaned over Toshiro's sleeping form, infusing the younger taichou's slim body with healing reiatsu. The light around his hands made the noble's comely face glow gently as he worked. His expression took on a look of relief as Toshiro stirred and groaned, then opened his eyes to look up at the man who was healing him.

"Kuchiki," he said sleepily.

"Yes," Byakuya answered solemnly, "You are safe now, Toshiro. I brought you to Urahara's shop."

"Thanks," Toshiro said, wincing as he tried to sit up, then through the better of moving, "Ugh…"

"Move slowly," Byakuya warned him, "You were reckless. That quincy that tried to attack me landed a serious blow."

"I'll be all right," Toshiro said gamely, "Thanks for the healing, Kuchiki."

"It is no trouble," Byakuya said quietly, "especially considering the effort you made to protect me from being hit. I do appreciate your intercession. You did not have to do that, Toshiro."

"Yeah, well, like you said, I'm reckless," Toshiro chuckled.

He looked around and frowned.

"It's pretty late, isn't it?"

"Yes. Would you like some food or tea? Tessai left some for you earlier."

"Both," Toshiro said, stretching, then wincing again, "Ow…"

"You will be sore for awhile," Byakuya said blithely.

"Now, you tell me," the younger man snickered, accepting the tray and beginning to eat as Byakuya left the bed and walked across the room to settle on the sofa.

Toshiro gave him a look of disapproval.

"What? No room at the inn?" he asked.

"Beds are in short supply because of the number of injured being sent here. The Seireitei is nearly destroyed."

"Right, well, you don't need to sleep on the couch. Even grown up, I'm thin and don't take up much room. You can share the bed with me, if you want."

Byakuya looked from the spare couch to the much softer looking bed.

"Thank you. That would be preferable."

Toshiro scooted over a few inches, then turned his attention back to his food. Byakuya crawled in under the covers, sighing in relief to finally be able to lie down.

"You look pretty beat," Toshiro commented around a mouthful of food, "Sorry for wearing you out by making you have to heal me."

"Do not trouble yourself, thinking about it," Byakuya said off-handedly, "It was nothing."

"It wasn't _nothing_ to me," Toshiro insisted, "Thank you, Kuchiki."

Byakuya turned his head to look at the younger man quietly for a moment.

"Thank you for protecting me."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Juushiro woke, he could see by looking out the window that it was late at night. Bright stars shone, and the position of the moon suggested it was nearing morning. He listened carefully for footsteps, but the shop seemed silent and the reiatsu leaking into the room seemed calm. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses and connecting with Shunsui's reiatsu.

 _He's still sleeping?_

 _But no, I feel something strange._

He moved experimentally and found that, aside from feeling a number of little aches and pains, he seemed able to move easily. He slipped out of bed and walked very softly to the door, where he reached out, first with his senses, then by opening the door and looking out into the hallway.

 _The last thing I want is to be shooed back into bed like a child_ , he mused, _I need to see Shunsui. I want to know he's all right._

He stepped out of his bedroom and headed in the direction he had sensed his dear friend's reiatsu. He was at the door in moments and he paused to listen carefully. He sensed that the captain commander was alone, at the moment and he slipped in quietly and shut the door behind him. He stopped again at the door, letting his eyes adjust to the reduced light in the room. Then, he took tentative steps across the room and sat down at his friend's bedside, looking down at Shunsui's pale, but achingly handsome face and blushing as he remembered the dream he had had before.

 _It felt so real._

He slid a hand into the darker haired man's, rubbing his fingers lightly in an attempt to gently stir him. But Shunsui's fingers remained limp and lifeless in his, and he made no sound.

"Shunsui," Juushiro called softly, "my friend. What has happened to you?"

He studied his friend's body carefully, but couldn't find a sign of physical injury. He tried to sense illness, but found nothing obvious. He felt a worried inward jolt as he sensed a slowly advancing weakness in the man.

"What is this?" he hissed softly, "Shunsui!"

He startled as the door opened and Kisuke entered the room, alongside a still weary looking Tetsuya. The two gave him a surprised look, then Kisuke sighed softly.

"I should have figured that you wouldn't be satisfied until you saw him for yourself," the shopkeeper said quietly.

"What happened to him?" Juushiro asked urgently, "What happened to Shunsui? I don't sense a healed injury or an illness I can identify."

"No, and you won't," Kisuke affirmed, "The truth is, we don't know what happened to the captain commander. He strayed away from our group as we all returned, and we assumed that he was looking for you."

"I found the two of you together," Tetsuya continued, "You were unconscious, but unexpectedly, still alive. He was, as you see him now, unconscious and unresponsive. His reiatsu has been slowly declining since we brought him here."

"And we don't know how to stop it," Kisuke said in a tired, sad voice, "Cause we don't how it happened."

"Did you search where we were found?" Juushiro asked.

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "the area was thoroughly searched and no mechanism or person was found that would explain this."

"I should go back…look again," Juushiro said, standing.

"Hang on, okay?" Kisuke said warningly, "that area is still prone to attack, and you're not in any condition to be going there. Your powers haven't returned yet, and it's going to be awhile before they do."

"It is?" the white-haired taichou repeated questioningly, "I don't understand. Is this a lingering effect from being tied to Mimihagi-sama?"

"Ah, no," Kisuke said, glancing at Tetsuya, "Surprisingly, you don't have any side effects from being bound to Mimihagi."

"Then, why do I not have any powers?" Juushiro asked, giving him a confused look.

"You don't have any powers," Kisuke answered, "because you're carrying a child."

Juushiro's eyes rounded and he started to object, then he stopped himself and stared back at Shunsui in shock.

 _A child?_

His friend's words rang loudly in his ears.

 _A last gift, he said…a last gift. A child?_

 _But…_

"You look like you know something," Kisuke observed, "Wanna talk about it?"

Juushiro hesitated, then sucked in a steadying breath and nodded.

"I had…what seemed like a very vivid dream," he explained.

"Orihime told me. She said it looked like you were dreaming about…erm… _being with someone_."

"I was with Shunsui!" Juushiro insisted, "We both confessed we loved each other. He said he wanted to give me a last gift, but I didn't understand what he was telling me! Could that be the gift he was talking about?"

Kisuke gave him a stymied look.

"Maybe," he said in a quiet, confused tone, "We can find out. I want you to put his hand over your belly and run a little reiatsu through the area to mingle them."

Juushiro bit his lip gently and carefully lifted Shunsui's hand, bringing it to his lower abdomen, then focusing his reiatsu on the area. After a moment, a soft blue glow rose up around the white-haired taichou's belly.

"Confirmation," Kisuke said, staring with intense curiosity, "The baby is his."

"But how?" Juushiro asked breathlessly, "I was unconscious and I…"

"It didn't happen then," Kisuke said, shaking his head, "It happened here, or actually, it happened wherever you and Shunsui traveled to when you had that dream. I checked and double-checked the probable conception time frame. No doubt. You made that baby after you both were brought here."


	3. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 3: Heart to Heart**

 **(Thanks a million for the assistance from SesshomaruFreak and Dude4anime1 in crafting this chapter. You guys are the best! *hugs*)**

Juushiro sat quietly at his longtime friend's side, one hand with fingers laced together with Shunsui's and a gentle look of mingled worry and wonder on his handsome face.

 _It's really true,_ he mused, rubbing his slender belly with his free hand, _We've made a child together! I only wish that you were awake so that I could tell you that._

His heart ached fiercely as Kisuke's latest assessment rang in his tormented mind.

" _I wish I had better news for you_ ," the shopkeeper had told him, " _but it's clear that although there's no sign of injury and no illness we can detect, Shunsui is in a state of gradual decline._ "

"A state of gradual decline," he repeated softly, his green eyes blinking slowly, "I would know all about that. It sounds similar to my own state over the past years, but you are not even conscious. What's going on, Shunsui?"

He thought carefully, and slowly, an idea dawned on him.

 _We are close…very close. Maybe, just maybe I could enter his inner world._

His smooth, pale hands reached out to hold his longtime friend's hairy ones.

He hoped that his attempt would work.

He closed his eyes and focused on his old friend...and the father of his baby. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down or he was sure his effort would be doomed to failure.

 _I must focus intently on the core of his being, and then I must make myself one with it. That is the only way to enter his inner world and speak to him!_

He pictured Shunsui's inner world; the slightly older man had once described it to him in great detail.

 _There is a tea house at the top of a little, grassy rise. It is turned to face the setting sun. The grass is deep green, and soft. It is fragrant. He sometimes has tea in the tea house, and sometimes, he sits just outside it, watching as the day ends and night comes. There is a blue pond beneath the rise that reflects the setting sun and the rising moon. Sakura and plum trees are scattered all around, and they are always blossoming…_

He focused with all of his strength, fixing on every last detail. But, as hard as he tried, he couldn't reach his lover's inner world. Something was blocking him. Whenever he tried, it had the sting of hitting a barrier of some sort.

"Come on, let me in," he whispered, desperate to reach the comatose man.

When his efforts had failed numerous times, he felt tears burning in his eyes. He opened them and looked to Shunsui's face. The bigger Soul Reaper looked to him like he was simply asleep, his features relaxed and peaceful. He let go of Shunsui's hands and continued to stare at his handsome but pale face.

Unfortunately, he knew the harsh reality behind those features. At the thought of losing not only his best friend but also the father of his baby, he felt the tears roll down his cheeks and shook violently as he gave in to silent, agonized sobs.

 _Shunsui, why can't you tell me what's wrong with you? I want to help you..._ the white haired man thought as he continued to sob in his wet palms, _Please wake up!_

He didn't notice anyone entering the room, but he felt a gentle hand rubbing his back as an attempt to calm him down. Juushiro looked up to see Tetsuya's kind face gazing back at him with concerned eyes.

"I know you are worried about the Captain Commander, but it's about time that you get some rest yourself, Ukitake taichou," the black-haired noble told him.

Juushiro wiped his face with his hands and gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Tetsuya, but I have to stay here with Shunsui and make sure he's all right," Juushiro said, which made Tetsuya wear a slight frown.

"You can't do that when you are exhausted, Juushiro-san," he insisted hoping the white haired man would agree.

"But..."

"I insist. You need to take care of yourself and the baby," Tetsuya reminded him.

The white-haired man's eyes widened realizing that he had forgotten that little detail for a moment. His hand settled on his lower abdomen and smiled tentatively at the thought of having a child of his own.

"All right. I'll go get some rest. For Shunsui and the baby," he finally conceded standing up from the chair, "I know Shunsui would scold me for being this stubborn,"

"I don't think he would scold you," Tetsuya said, his blue eyes misting, "I think that, as the father of your child, he would speak gently to you, even when he admonished you. He would look proudly on you as you hold this miracle that is the best of both of you. He would never fail to remind you how much he loves you both."

Tetsuya paused, swallowing hard, and he felt Juushiro's eyes touch on him for a moment, then widen slightly in realization.

"He would be a very proud father, wouldn't he?" he said quietly, "Proud and gentle, that has always been his way."

"For a man gifted with such ability as he is, he has always displayed surprising gentleness and humility," Tetsuya acknowledged, "He is someone I have always looked up to."

"I have too," Juushiro confessed softly, "Shunsui is an amazing man. And to think that, all along, this amazing man…has loved me."

"And now, you will return that love to him," Tetsuya concluded.

"You really believe that Kisuke will find an answer, don't you?"

Tetsuya smiled sadly.

"I personally only know of one time that he hasn't…and in that case, hope was already gone before he arrived."

Juushiro nodded and squeezed Tetsuya's hand gently.

"This must be bringing back some very painful memories for you, isn't it? I am sorry, Tetsuya."

"You don't need to be," Tetsuya assured him, "I am happy that you are able to carry a child for the person you love, and yes, I do believe wholeheartedly that Urahara Kisuke will not fail to come up with an answer. He is a genius, and he is driven to do this. He will be relentless in his search for an answer."

"You're right," Juushiro sighed, closing his eyes and bringing Shunsui's warm palm to touch his cheek, "And you're right that I should rest. But, given that we need to be close for the baby's sake, don't you think I could stay here, with him?"

"I don't know about that," Kisuke said, from where he now stood in the doorway, "Would you promise to actually sleep and not just lie there, watching him?"

"I think I can promise you, I will behave," Juushiro said, smirking slightly.

"Okay then," the shopkeeper answered, "we can give this a try. But, if you don't sleep…"

"I know, I know," Juushiro chuckled, regaining a measure of his usual smiling nature, "I give you my word. I will sleep."

"Then, we'll get out of your way now," Kisuke said, nodding in Tetsuya's direction.

"Tetsuya, your cousin asked me to have you come by to have a final look at Toshiro before we clear him for return to duty."

"Oh, of course," Tetsuya answered, rising and moving to join him.

They exited the room, then paused to look back inside as Juushiro settled quietly next to Shunsui, resting his head on his unconscious friend's shoulder.

"It's sad," Tetsuya said solemnly, "He harbors such regret. There must be an answer, and I know that if anyone can find it, you can…or it simply can't be found."

"You…can still believe in me that much?" Kisuke asked, looking down into Tetsuya's glistening eyes that were partially obscured by several misbehaving strands of raven black hair, "Even after everything?"

Tetsuya looked back at him wordlessly as the air between the two seemed to become suddenly electric. Caught up in the odd swirl of energy, the shopkeeper leaned forward, gently but firmly trapping the younger shinigami against the wall and engaging his soft mouth in and long, plundering kiss. Tetsuya froze like a deer for a moment, his blue eyes flickering with something that felt like renewed life, then he relaxed in Kisuke's firm embrace, kissing him back.

 _I haven't been kissed this way since…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Kisuke made a soft sound of surprise at his own actions, and tore away from the younger man hastily. He stared at Tetsuya, struggling to find something to say.

"Ah…s-sorry," he managed awkwardly, "I uh…have to go."

Tetsuya watched in silence as the shopkeeper disappeared down the hallway and into the laboratory at the end, his brilliant sapphire orbs calming and filling with understanding.

"Regret is a terrible weight," he whispered, to the now absent man, "It is best to let it go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I told you, I'm fine now," Toshiro insisted, shaking his head as Byakuya examined a partially healed wound on his sword arm, "I've been laying around and eating so much I won't be able to fit into my uniform."

"Nonsense," the noble said dismissively, his dark grey eyes stern, "Don't be so headstrong. These were not minor wounds you sustained. Although your reiatsu is stable, your body is still mending itself."

I've weathered worse wounds and had to keep fighting right then," Toshiro insisted.

"Out of necessity," Byakuya pointed out, "It is not necessary for you to be on your feet right now, and really, you should be resting and continuing to eat to restore you reiatsu."

"Don't you think that, with our home in such a state, we should be getting back to help put things back together?" the white-haired taichou asked, tilting his head slightly.

Byakuya was spared from answering as the door opened to admit the noble's younger cousin. Tetsuya smiled in greeting and joined Byakuya by the bed.

"You asked me to come and examine Hitsugaya taichou?" he asked.

"Yes," Byakuya answered as his cousin began to scan the tenth division taichou's slim body, "It seems that Toshiro thinks he knows more than his healers."

"I didn't say that!" the younger taichou objected, blushing, "I just…"

"I don't know," Tetsuya said, smirking slightly, "He seems to have alarmingly little respect for those of us who extended ourselves to heal his injuries."

"I do not!" Toshiro complained, "I just don't think that I should be sitting around and doing nothing while everyone else is busy rebuilding the Seireitei. It needs to be put back together."

" _You_ were just put back together," Byakuya reminded him firmly, "Don't be in such a hurry. There will be plenty for you to do when you are well. You want to have your full strength to devote to that, do you not?"

"Of course, but…"

"Tetsuya," Byakuya interrupted, "what do you think?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"I think two more days of rest and good food will prepare him adequately for return to duty."

"Seriously, I've never needed to…"

"Very well," Byakuya answered, ignoring his comrade's flustered response, "I am sure that Toshiro will obey his healer's order to the letter…being such a vigilant soldier as he is."

"Ah," Tetsuya said, barely hiding a little chuckle, "then, if you are satisfied, I will be off to rest, myself."

"You have a comfortable place to rest, Cousin?" Byakuya inquired, "If not, then you could sleep on the sofa, here."

"Oh," Tetsuya said, blushing, "Urahara-san has graciously been sharing his room with me. I am comfortable there. You needn't worry."

"Hmm," Byakuya mused, studying his cousin more closely for a moment, "I wonder about that, but if you say you are comfortable and you are resting well, I am satisfied."

"I am comfortable," Tetsuya assured him, flashing back momentarily to the shopkeeper's sudden, intense kiss, "Urahara-san has been…accommodating."

"Very well. Go and rest, then. I hear that more injured are on the way, so tomorrow will be busy."

Tetsuya nodded briefly.

"I will need to make a short return to our home, but I will be here when the wounded arrive," he promised.

"A trip home?" Byakuya queried.

He paused, reading Tetsuya's expression.

"Ah, it is that day, isn't it? Please offer Naoki my regards…and thank him on my behalf as well, for his sacrifice."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "I promise I will."

Tetsuya turned and started to leave, but was stopped by his cousin's voice.

"Tetsuya, I hope that you know, I do wish, even now, that I could have saved all three of you."

"I know," Tetsuya assured him, "And I also know that if you could not save all of us, we could not be saved. I haven't forgotten the advice you gave me while I laid recovering back then. I have, and I will always use what gifts I am given to honor the gift of life that I have been given. I made that promise to you, when I became your protector and healer, Byakuya-sama. I will honor it with all of my heart."

Byakuya gave him a quiet, sad smile.

"I know you will. Go now and rest, Cousin."

"I will."

Tetsuya exited the room and continued down the hallway to Kisuke's bedroom door. He paused, quietly considering, then he turned instead to the lab room door and tapped gently.

"Kisuke?" he called through the door, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

For a moment, there was no answer, then the shopkeeper's voice sounded.

"Come in."

Tetsuya opened the door and stepped into the laboratory, closing the door behind him and stopping to take in the complex array of machines and scientific instruments that cluttered the room. Towering units with colored lights beeped and whirred at a steady pace, Several apparatus moved independently, carrying out programmed instructions, some mixing different colored compounds and some displaying changing readings. Kisuke sat at his desk in the midst of all of the activity, frowning at a monitor and tapping on the keyboard in front of him. As Tetsuya moved closer, he paused and looked up at the younger man questioningly. Tetsuya gave him a calm smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am returning briefly to the Seireitei. I have a task to see to at Kuchiki Manor, then I will come back here to assist with the incoming wounded."

Kisuke frowned thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin and thinking.

"I was just thinking that Byakuya offered to let me study some sources in the Kuchiki archive. Would you and Arashi mind some company?"

"Of course not," Tetsuya said easily, "In fact, it is best that if you venture into the Seireitei under these circumstances, you should have some protection. Arashi and I will be pleased to escort you."

"All right," the shopkeeper said, standing and stretching.

"You look weary," Tetsuya noted, "Perhaps you should rest before we leave."

"Uh-uh," Kisuke sighed, yawning, "You know how it is when you're focused on something and you feel like you just can't stop until you have an answer?"

"I think I do."

"Well, I feel like that, and then some," the shopkeeper confessed, "Tetsuya, there's a way to save Shunsui. I feel it all through me. I just know that if I look hard enough, and if I look in the right place, I will find it."

"Very well," Tetsuya agreed, "then let me help you in any way I can. I will escort you to Kuchiki Manor, and after I have seen to my task there, I will search the archives with you."

Kisuke sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"I don't know what I'm looking for…a miracle…something like that. Maybe something more."

Tetsuya smiled and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Well, if you never stop looking, then how can you fail?" he mused.

For a moment, the shopkeeper's face lost all signs of levity.

"I can find the answer too late," he breathed, his words filled with guilt.

Tetsuya's breath caught.

"Naoki?" he whispered.

"No, he was already gone when I got there," Kisuke said in a haunted voice.

Tetsuya's hand drifted down to rest on his slim belly.

"You could have saved the baby?" he asked, frowning.

Kisuke let out a shaky breath.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's just that an idea came to me, just after I'd already carried out Byakuya's order. Oh, it wasn't in time. It was maybe a few months later, but it still…"

"Stop," Tetsuya said quietly, "When I learned healing arts, I was taught that no one is going to save every patient, and that it would eat away at me, if I let myself sink into doubt. What's done is done. You did the best you could in the moment, in limited time. You saved me, and I am…happy to been given the chance at a life outside the prison. I feel that gratitude every day, and I do not forget that it was you who saved me. Kisuke, you need to remember that too."

"I do. But I…"

"Come, let's go and work on the problem at hand. I will do whatever I can to help you."

Kisuke sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes, I don't know how you can even stand to look at me."

"I can stand to look at you, because my heart tells me…the world would be a hopeless place, and it would have ceased to exist, not once now, but twice, if not for your intercession."

"Yeah, well, I may have thought of things, but it was other people who took the steps, right?"

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "but they would not have known the steps were there, if you had not illuminated them."


End file.
